What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you
by Mrloes
Summary: Ana was just surviving with her lilltle niece Lilly, when a certain redneck stumbeled apon them.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first story ever to put on the Internet. I´m from the Netherlands so please tell me if I´m writing something wrong. I hope to update weekly and nothing much left to say. Enjoy!_

Ana walked for God knows how long now, with the girl plastered to her body. She was hungry en thirsty, but she had to keep moving. Never stop moving, they will find you. She looked at the sky. Not much of daylight left. If she just could get out of these stupid woods. 'Do you know where we going?' The tiny voice of the girl reached her ears.'I have no idea sweety, just for a place where we can stay the night. We need to get out of the woods.' And she kept walking. And she kept walking for two hours.

"What's that?' The girls tired voice said to the older girl. She looked up and a sigh of relief left her body.'Thank God. You have keen eyes Lills.' And Ana stept over the railing and looked left and right. It was a high way. Where do we go from here? And she again looked left and right. The road was full of cars, the road was blocked. She looked at Lilly, who stared at her arm, her arm that was hanging limp beside her body. 'It's fine, Lils.' She didn't want to worry the little girl. She was lying, her shoulder was probably disconnected and it hurt like a bitch. She looked to the sky again and the sun was just going under. Left it is. She looked around at the cars, a place to stay. A place with something do drink or eat. But most of the cars where empty. She looked ahead and saw a car with a few bottles of water and some food. She looked at the sign that was written  
_Sophia stay here. We will come every day._  
I'm sorry Sophia, but I have a little girl to look after.  
'Come on honey, go sit in the car.' The little girl let go of Ana and walked slowly to the car. The car with blankets in it. They are looking for her. For a girl named Sophia and most likely they will find Lilly and Ana. She sighed and grabbed a water bottle and the food that was left. It wasn't many, but it will do. She slipped also in the back of the car and handed Lilly the semy cold water and a can with slices of peaches in it. The girl smiled and took a big sip of the water and started eating. Ana grabbed her own water bottle and downed it almost in half. She looked with a sad smile at Lilly. The girl hadn't said much, since they left their home. The horror that played, where once was a beautiful home, was hard to keep out of her mind. Lilly yawned and snuggled to Ana. Ana threw her arm over the girl and closed her eyes to. Hoping that they were gone, for the people looking for the girl came back here.

Daryl was walking over the high way. Looking left and right for the little girl. The grumpy redneck couldn't care less, but it was a little girl. A little girl who had so much to deal in most of her life and she was a strong girl. Daryl had every hope of finding her. As he came closer to the car with the sign on it for her he noticed something was wrong. Something was missing from the car. He raised his crossbow and crouched closer to the car. He looked through the window, and the hope he had, left immediately. He saw a woman sleeping and something under the blankets beside her. He couldn't see what it was. He raised his crossbow to her face and gave her a shove with his feet. Her eyes startled open and the first thing she saw was his crossbow.  
'What you doing here?' His gruff voice asked her. Her big blue eyes shot at him and she shoved herself further away. Fear written over her face. This wasn't a woman, she was just a girl.  
´I ain't gonna hurt you, just want to know what you here for?' She gulped and looked slightly behind her.  
'Just resting, nothing more.'  
'And you thought it was smart doing it here? You don't know what kinda people left that sign.  
'Indeed I didn't.'  
And she looked at him. A tiny little hand came from behind her and reached her shoulder. He raised his crossbow again and he soon saw a face. I little girl with the same big blue eyes en blonde hair as her. A daughter? How old is she? A bit young to have a daughter ain't it. Not his fucking problem.  
'Please don't hurt her.' And she grabbed at the little girl with one hand.  
'I ain't gonna hurt nobody, just get out of the car.' His gruff voice boomed as he stepped back and looked over the high way. He didn't want a surprise on top of this. They slit out of the car and he looked them over. They were dirty and covered in mud, but who wasn't these days. The older girls arm was hanging limp at the side of her body. The little girl grabbed firmly at her leg.  
'You bit?' She shook her head and looked at the little girl as her grip tightened.  
'What's with the arm.  
'Dislocated I think.' And the girl shrugged what made her wince. Daryl brought his thumb to his face as he began biting at his nail. He couldn't just leave them here. They sure would be dead then. But if he took them back, the group wouldn't be pleased. And their host wouldn't be pleased at all. He didn't want them on his land, let alone more people. Her arm needed to be looked at or she is going to lose it.  
'So... We just be leaving then.' She said as she grabbed their backpacks and strapped one to the little girls back.  
'I have a group. Woman, children. There is a doctor who can look at ya.' He heard himself saying. She looked at Lilly. She didn't know what to do. If she could trust the gruff man and she sighed. Lilly looked at her and nodded her head.  
'You can leave whenever you want. You need someone to look at your shoulder. It's not gonna help your little girl, it would get her killed.' The girls angry gaze shot to him but it soon ebbed away. Because she knew he was right. She nodded and he nodded and turned around and began walking to Shane's jeep."They weren't gonna be happy with him.


	2. Chapter 2

'Daryl is back!' Dale shouted from atop of the RV. Rick walked around it and looked at the road. Shane stepped beside him.  
'Looks like he got someone back.'  
'Sophia?' Carol's hopeful voice asked Dale and stood straight.  
'I'm sorry Carol, there are two girls. One looks like eighteen and the other not more than three years old.'  
'Great, more mouths to feed. He should've just left them there.' Shane's angry voice called out.  
'That's enough, Shane.' Rick said and watched Daryl get out of the car as well as the girls. The older girl wasn't using her left arm and she looked around at the place.  
'How do we know we could trust them huh?'  
'Look at them Shane. Doesn't seem like a threat to me, do you?' Shane looked at the girls and stalked of. Rick sighed and wiped his hand over his face. Hershel is not going to be pleased.

'We're here.' Ana looked at the man and around her. The place was beautiful. Like the horrors of the world hadn't touched here. A woman walked up to them and she grabbed Lilly and pulled her behind her.  
'Hello there. I'm Lori and this is Rick.' She looked at the man, who at his turn was looking at her. She nodded and looked at the man next to her. She didn't know his name, but still she was slowly drifting towards him.  
'Daryl, a word please.' And he stepped away from her towards Rick and they walked off to another man with shaved hair.  
'We are not going to hurt you or your little girl. I have a little one myself.'  
'The girl on the high way?' Her cracked voice rung out and made herself cringe. Witht he little water she had, her voice wasn´t in the best shape.  
'No a boy. He is 12 years old. He just got shot so he is inside.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'He is going to be fine.' And Lori smiled at Ana. Ana felt the tension in her shoulders lessen and began to feel comfortable with the woman. They really weren't going to hurt her or Lily. Her eyes shifted to the three man who were looking at her and she looked away.  
'Do you want to meet the rest of our group?' Ana nodded and smiled at Lori.  
'I'm Ana and this is Lilly.'

After everyone was introduced she felt a little less on edge. They seemed nice enough, but they were wary of her. As is their right. After meeting everyone her and Lilly were escorted inside by Lori and Rick. The farm belonged to a man named Hershel, with his two daughters Maggie and Beth. The farmer was also a doctor, or vetenerian, it´s how you want to look at it and he was currently looking at Ana her shoulder.  
'You are right, it's dislocated.'  
'So what now?' Lori asked worried. Hershel looked hard at Ana and she nodded.  
'Lori? Can you go down stairs with Lilly? Draw or something. She has some things in her backpack.'  
'What? Why? What are you going do to her?'  
'Hershel need to but it back in and I don't want her to see me scream and get her scared.' Lori looked down at Lilly, who looked at Ana with her big blue eyes.  
'And you Rick, need to get at least two more men in here to help. She is going to struggle and we can use all the help we can get.' Rick nodded and left the room and Lori smiled a tight smile at her.  
'Come on honey, we are going to take a look at Carl. I bet he really wants to meet you.' Lilly again looked at Ana and she smiled. 'Go on and go play.' And Lilly smiled and walked away with Lori.  
'Cute girl you have there.'  
'She isn't mine.'  
'She looks a lot like you.' Ana looked at her lap.  
'She is my niece. Her mother didn't make it.' She kept her tears inside and looked at Hershel. He nodded tight and then looked up. Shane, Rick and the man who found her were standing in the doorway. Here it goes. And she gripped the blankets till here knuckles were turning white. Hershel motioned for Rick to grab her right arm and Shane her shoulders from behind, while the other man kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. 'I really need to get your arm free so we are going to remove your shirt from you, okay?' She nodded and then her shirt was grabbed from behind and pulled over her head. Thank God she was wearing a tank top underneath, but still she saw the man in front of her looking away for a minute.  
'We need to put something in your mouth so you don't bite your tongue, okay?' The man before her grabbed a belt and almost looked sorry for what they were going to do to her.  
'I still don't know your name.' She whispered just before he put the thing in her mouth. He looked at her and then behind her and nodded.  
'Daryl.' And then Hershel pulled at her arm and she screamed while the tears were running down her face. He felt her shoulder and sighed. She felt all the arms tighten around her again and he pulled again. This time she screamed and as she felt the pop, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from the Walking Dead, exceot my OC's, Ana and Lilly!

_So a little bigger chapter. Thanks for all the follows and favoriting! It really makes my day! Please let me know what you think over my story! And jeej for me, I got my first revieuw, thank you so much .7528 _

Ana woke with a start and looked around her. Everything came rushing back and she looked outside and it was dark. She felt something shift beside her and looked down to see Lilly sleeping next to her. She was clean. She haven't seen her niece like that in a very long time. Her arm was in a sling now and she looked at the doorway were a girl stood with short brown hair.  
'You're awake!' And she came rushing in the room as Ana tried to sit up.  
'Here let me help you.' And she took Ana her good arm and pulled her up.  
'I have some painkillers for you and if you like you can get a shower if you want? Oh sorry I am Maggie. Your girl took a bath not so long ago.'  
'Ana. Thank you. For everything. I haven't had a hot shower in I don't know how long a time.' And she chuckled.  
'Yeah, no offense, but I can tell.' And Maggie chuckled as well. Ana took the painkillers and then stood up and let Maggie lead the way to the bathroom.  
'I put some clothes over here, so we can wash your clothes for ya.'  
'Oh you don't have to do that, I can wash my own clothes.'  
'Nonsense, we clean your clothes and you have them back by tomorrow. Then you can go back outside to be with your group.' And Maggie smiled. Ana nodded and closed the door behind her and peeled of her clothes. They were stiff from the filth and she felt bad for these people who want to wash her clothes. She turned on the shower and let it get warm before stepping under it. It was a task to clean her hair and body with one hand but she managed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bliss of the hot water on her skin. This was heaven. After a while she shut of the shower and grabbed the towel and put it around her body. It was soft. She opened the door and just like Maggie said there was a pair of clean sleeping clothes for her outside the door. The tank top was fine to put on but then there were the underwear and the shorts. The underwear was light material so it wasn't hard to put them on with one hand but she couldn't get the shorts on. This was mortifying.  
'Maggie?' She said out loud and looked down the hall way. A room not far from hers opened and a head peeked out. A blush filled her cheeks as she looked at Rick. Here she was, standing in her underwear, in a hallway.  
'Can I help you?' She only got redder in the face and looked at the ground, at the pair of shorts and Rick followed her gaze. He looked at her as he walked towards her. She was short, but a beauty to look at even he had to admit it. More now that she was cleaned up. Her long blonde hair hung straight at her back and her big blue eyes, what made her look younger than that she was. Al least he thought, he had no idea how old she must have been. She looks like she is 18, but something tell him that's not quite right. He bend before her and grabbed the shorts and opened them for her to step in them. She was as red as a tomato, so he tried not to make this awkward for her. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she stepped in them and he pulled them up, without looking further at her. He stood straight after that and looked down at her. She was still staring at the ground.  
'Thank you.' And then she looked up. Her eyes searching for something. If she could trust him, his family. His group. He nodded and smiled at her.  
'So Ana, how is Lilly?  
'Asleep. I just woke up so I haven't really talked to her yet.'  
'She is a quiet girl.'  
'That's what you get when you see your whole family get murdered.' Ana muttered and tried to walk away. He put a hand to her elbow and she turned around.  
'I'm sorry. That must be hard. How old is she?'  
'Three. And she is not mine if you were wondering.' She ignored the eyes that were constantly on her when she was with Lilly. But she noticed. She just could guess there minds. That she was way to young to have a daughter. Some kind of whore who slept around,  
'I'm sorry. We just assumed. She looks a lot like you.'  
'She is my niece. My sister is her mother. Was her mother.'  
'I'm really sorry for your loss. How old are you?'  
'Twenty one.' Rick his mouth almost fell open. He didn't expect that.  
'Can be twenty two by now. I have no idea.' He nodded and let go of her arm. She ducked her head and got in her room.  
'Goodnight Rick.'  
'Goodnight Ana.'

The next morning the looked around the camp, with Lilly's hand in hers. Everyone was doing their thing. Dale and T-dog standing watch, while Lori and Carol did the laundry. Andrea sat in a chair reading and Daryl sat at a table skinning some animals. Tents were around and she looked at them and then at Lilly. They didn't have a tent. She felt Lilly pulling at her hand and she looked down.  
'Can I go draw, auntie Ana?' She smiled and nodded and they walked to the table where Daryl was sitting. She opened Lilly her backpack and pulled out the pencils and some paper and put them on the table. Lilly looked at Daryl as he looked up and looked at her to. The girl smiled and then his eyes slipped to Ana and he nodded. She nodded back and Lilly began at her drawing. She felt eyes on her and it made her a bit uneasy. She had her stuff at her feet and looked around her again. She saw Shane walking up to her with a big smile as he stood before her.  
'So Ana, if you have a tent I would gladly help you put it out if you want.' She heard Daryl snort from behind her and looked back at Shane.'  
'That's okay, we don't have one.' He looked at her and then at Dale.  
'Yo Dale, do we have a spare tent somewhere?'  
'I'm afraid not son.' And he looked appogeticly down at Ana. She smiled up at him and then looked back at Shane.  
'It's okay. It's not like we haven't slept outside before.' And she stroked Lilly's hair. Shane took a seat beside her and looked down at her.  
'So where are you from? You must be from this state, for your accent.'  
'We are from Atlanta. Before the whole city got bombed,'  
'What did you do?'  
'I was at my college before this whole thing started. When I heard the news reports I went to my sister and her husband, but I was to late,' And she looked at her hands.  
'Well not completely, cause you saved your niece,' She felt everyone's eyes on her, while Shane was quistioning her.  
'Yeah, but at what cost? So she has to grow up without her momma and dad? To let her grow up in this world?'  
'You did the right thing, Even you must know that.'  
'I did it for myself. Because I couldn't and can't loose her.'  
'How many walkers did you kill?' Ana looked down again and then around her, everyone their eyes on her, all with the same question in their eyes.  
'None. We always ran. I don't know how to use a gun or something else.' And she looked Shane in the eyes again. Yeah how where they going to survive in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing from the walking dead, except for my oc's, Ana and Lilly.

Daryl looked at Ana and Shane when they were talking. The only reason why Shane was talking to the girl was to get in her pants. He shook his head and looked at the squirrels that lay before him. Only two more left to get skinned. He felt eyes on him, but tried to ignore it. As he was skinning he looked up at the little girl that was only three years old. Her pencil lay in her hand, but she was watching what he was doing. Her eyes slipped to his for a second and then looked back at his hands. He felt sorry for her, to loose her parents at such a young age. But at least she still got her aunt. He didn't know much about Ana, but what he did know is that she would give her life for her. Stupid girl, don't know to use a weapon. Someday her running would get her kiled. You can only out run them for a short time, the walkers wil eventually caught up to you. While Shane stood up, the girl turned around and looked down smiling at the little girl. Then her gace felt on him. He looked down again and worked on his squirrels.  
'You and your girl can sleep in my tent if ya want.' Why did he say that? Well he got the room, room that no one else had. But it was something else. She looked hard and long at him and he stared right back. Then it clicked and he sighed. He felt responsible for them. Great, just fucking great.

While Ana put down their backpacks in the corner she looked around the tent. It was big enough and thanks to Dale who had two spare sleeping bags they where sleeping some what comfortable since a very long time.  
'Knock, knock. Glenn said that I could find you here.'  
'Oh hey Maggie.' And Ana smiled at the girl, who was only two years older than her.  
'I got your clothes back for you.' Maggie handed her the neatly folder clothes. On top of it the picture that she took from her sisters home.  
'I put it on top, so it wouldn't get washed.'  
'Thanks Maggie.' And she smiled down at the little family on the picture.

_Oh if dad lived, he would kill me for driving this hard. After Ana saw the news, she packed a bag and left for her sisters home. Only an hour drive, but felt like it took a whole day. She stopped the car and looked down the street. Utter distruction. She ran from her car and into the house.  
'Charlotte! Charlotte! You in here? Richard?' She heard the scream of her little nephew and she ran upstairs. She would never forget what she saw there. There was her sister, eating her little nephew. Only six months old. Tears started to stream down her face en she closed the door. She went to her niece her bedroom and looked around. She heard soft cries from the closet and she opened it.  
'Honey, you okay?' The tear filled face turned up and looked at her.  
'Auntie Ana? Momma and daddy are sick.'  
'I know honey.' And she grabbed her niece, who hid her face in the crook of her neck.  
'Sweetheart, we need to pack a bag. And fast, and then we are going from Atlanta.'  
'But momma and daddy. Owen?'  
'Honey you need to be strong now, okay? We need to be strong. We can fall apart later.' Ana sat her niece on her bed and grabbed what she could grab and put it in her bag. Then Lilly grabbed some of her toys and her stuffed rabbit, the one she always slept with. She took her nieces hand and made a run for the car, she started it and drove of. OUt of Atlante, out of this hell hole.  
'Where is grandma? Aunt Ana, I want mommy and daddy.' The tears fell over Ana's face.  
'Me to sweety, me too.'_

_'_You look like your sister.' And Maggie watch the tear that fell down over Ana her face.  
'I know. She was the best.'  
'Aunt Ana! Aunt Ana!' Ana stepped out of Daryl's tent and looked at her niece who came running down.  
'What's wrong sweety?'  
'Can I go see Carl now?'  
'You have to Ask Lori of Rick, honey.' The girl thinks the world of the little boy now, after Lori took her down to go see him when her shoulder got fixed.  
'I already did. Are you coming too?' Ana nodded and smiled at the little girl as the took her hand and dragged her to the house. They went upstairs to the room where Carl was staying, next to him a smiling Lori.  
'So you must be the famous Carl.' And Ana smiled at the boy as he blushed. Lilly jumped on the bed and started talking his ears of.  
'Be careful Lilly.' Ana said with a stern voice and needed to hold in a laugh as the girl pouted. She took a seat next to Lori and looked at them as Carl was trying to tell Lilly a story.'  
'How is he doing?'  
'He is doing great. Hershel said he could start walking soon, if he is up for it.' Ana nodded and looked at the boy. He looked so much like Rick.  
'The boys are discussing to teach you some things.'  
'What things?' And she looked at Lori her face.  
'You know. Things to protect yourself with. A knife, a gun.' Ana looked long at Lori and sighed. She didn't really want it, but she knows that that's the world now. She needed to be able to protect herself. To protect Lilly. To protect this group, that she was slowly beginning to love. She was only 22 to years, but since all hell broke loose, she feels like she has aged ten years in just a few months. Only question is, who is going to teach her.

_So who you guys think is going to teach her, huh? Thank for the follows, favorites and revieuws! They make my day! _


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from the walking dead, except for my OC's Ana and Lilly!

When evening came, Ana lay in bed after she read Lilly a bedtime story. The tent slap was open and a light breeze came in and she stared outside. Everything was so peaceful here. She felt content and safe, well safer then ever. Will the world ever be normal again? Would they all go back to work and their kids back to school, like nothing ever happened? How is she going to live in a world where the rest of her family no longer lives? No, they will never be the same. She looked down at Lilly, she was still a kid. Kids who have to grow up so fast in this world, she don't want that for her little niece. So there is only one option, Ana need to learn to protect Lilly from that. So she needed training. A lot of training, but she would do everything for her. She thouht back at that girl in the woods, Sophia. How devastated Carol must have been. She didn't want to think if it was Lilly in those woods.  
'Girl, ya thinkin so hard I can hear you outside.' She looked up and Daryl walked in the tent. A man she wouldn't give the light of day in the normal world, and he wouldn't her. But here she is, sharing a tent with the gruff redneck.  
'About that girl, Sophia. How-'  
'Sophia is gonna be fine. That girl is a survivor. I'm gonna find her.' Ana nodded and looked down at Lilly again.  
'What did you do with her? When you ran from the walkers.'  
'She climbed a tree and she only came down again when I got back. That or in my arms. Like a piggy back but than from the frond. She is to small and not strong enough to hold herself up on my back.' Daryl nodded as he bite on his thumbnail.  
'You gotta learn how to fight, or it's gonna get your girl killed.' Ana ran a tired hand through her hair. Her good hand and she grimaced. She couldn't do a damn thing with her arm. Daryl noticed and sat down on his cot.  
'Hershel said your arm should be fine in two weeks. Painfull but fine. Ya a young kid, so it's gonna heal faster. So then you can go with Rick and Shane and the rest of the people her for gun training.' Ana nodded and looked at her arm. It's going to be though, but she has to.  
'You also need to learn how to handel a knife or something. They want me to teach ya.'  
'If you don't want to, I'm sure there is somebody else.'  
'Naw it's okay. But you better get your shoulder healed, cuz I'm not gonna drag your ass everywhere.' They sat in a long silence after that.  
'You better get some sleep.' As Daryl stood up and walked outside. Ana lay down and rested on her side.  
'Good night Daryl.'

Rick and Shane sat at the fire, while Dale was on the look out on the RV.  
'What you think about the new girl?' Shane asked and looked over the fire at Rick. He shifted his gaze from the ground to Shane and ran a tired hand through his hair.  
'She is just an innocent girl. Those big blue eyes make her so young. It makes you wonder how she survived in this world for so long. Protecting a little girl for that matter.'  
'Naw man the girls got strength. She is strong, she just needs a bit of training. But I get where your getting from. How has she survived with only running. Never killing a walker.'  
'She definitly needs training Shane. Or she is going to get killed. Not only her, but that little girl also.'

Lori, Andrea and Carol sat in the RV, gossiping like the house wives they are.  
'What do you think about the new girl?' Carol said silently and looked at Lori and Andrea. Andrea scoffed and looked outside.  
'A girl like her? She doesn't belong in this world and she sure isn't going to survive that long.' Lori gasped and let her eyes fall on the woman.  
'You have no reason to say that. She has kept that little girl safe for months. She is just a survivor like any one of us.' Andrea scoffed again.  
'Have you looked at her? I bet she evens got make-up in her bag. She is just mommy and daddy's little girl. She is just like Amy and look where that's got her.' And Andrea briskly stood up and walked out of the RV. Lori let her eyes fall to Carol, who smiled at her.  
'She doesn't mean it. She just looks a lot like Amy. That's why she's having a hard time with it.' The elder woman said.  
'Even then she has no right to say those things. We hardly even know the girl. And what she has shown, she deserves nothinh but respect from us.'  
'I agree. But not everyone is going to think like that Lori. The girl haven't killed a walker. She doesn't know how to handel a weapon.'  
'And we do? I haven't killed a walker and neither have you. The only one who have done that are the men in this camp. We hide behind our man and she has nobody but herself and to keep that little girl safe. So she ran, wouldn't have you?' Lori knew that if they didn't have those men, they would be dead already.  
'Yes, yes I would have.'

_So I wanted to give you a bit of insight of what the group thought of the newest member. In the next chapter we will be going forward for two weeks. I know the time frame is a bit off, but I needed to give Ana and Lilly a place. So in the next chapters we will be seeing the story of the show, but it's still an AU so stay tuned! Thank you for favoriting, following and leave a revieuw!_


	6. Chapter 6

'So you really wanna go through with this?'  
'Glenn, I'm sitting on my ass for two weeks now. I need to do something and Lilly needs some new clothes and shoes and me to. And I can help you pick up that stuff for the others. Or are you just saying this, because Maggie now can't go with you.' Ana looked at the asian boy as he turned red.  
'Noooo. I just don't want you to get hurt, with your arm and all.'  
'Hershel said I needed to use it. Train it again, that's why I heaven't got my sling on.'  
'How is it?'  
'Sore, especially with all the training going on.'  
'Yeah, how is that going? Getting a bit better in handeling a weapon?'  
'Sort of. Daryl is really a pain in the ass, but he get's it done I supose. I'm pretty good with a knife he said. And well swinging a baseball batt isn't that hard, I only don't like the guns and I even haven't tried it yet. Rick said something about that we are going out tomorrow.' Glenn nodded and looked ahead.  
'We're allmost there.'

When they arrived in the town, Glenn took the horses and secured them to a fence.  
'The place is mostly clear of walkers, but keep your eyes open. You never know.' Ana nodded and grabbed her knife as they walked in the pharmacy.  
'So what do you need?'  
'Uhh some medicine, mostly femine products.' Ana nodded and looked at the list. Just the normal stuff.  
'I go grab that and you can go and grab the medicine.' Glenn nodded at the blonde and she walked through the aisle of the femine products. Tampons, shampoo, conditioner and all that stuff. Ana looked at the list again and sighed at the labels. You really thing with the world ending and all, that they wouldn't be so picky. She grabbed some stuff of everything there was and turned around. They can sort it out, and if they aren't happy they can go for them selfs. Ana walked to Glenn and saw him looking at some labels.  
'Are you allright, Glenn?' He almost jumped a meter in the air  
'Yeah, yeah. Can't seem to find the right product.' Ana picked up the paper that he dropped and watched what it said.  
'You can't find that here.' And she turned around and grabbed the right product.  
'You won't tell anybody right?'  
'It isn't my place to tell, Glenn. When Lori wants to tell somebody, she will.' And they walked out of the pharmacy. Across the street were a few stores and Ana looked behind to Glenn.  
'I'm gonna go and pick some clothes for Lilly and I.'

* * *

'So everybody line up! We're gonna shoot at the cans from different distances.' Rick handed out the weapons and Ana looked around.  
'Here I think this one is good for you. It's a Colt and not to heavy.'  
'Thanks.' Rick looked aside to Lori and she smiled.  
'Go. Go on and help your wife.'  
'But you really don't know how to use it.'  
'And you're wife does? Don't make me an excuse to not talk to her Rick. Go and help her. I'll ask Shane.' The man in question looked up when he heard his name and she waved him over. He walked over and Ana hold out her gun. Shane helped her to load it and told her to make a stance. He corrected her but her bullets went everywhere, except for the cans. Then she felt his hands on her hips and she froze. His thumb went over her skin where her shirt had ridden up. His breath to her cheeck, but she still looked in front of her.  
'You need to relax. Take a deep breath in and then out and shoot.' She did and she hit the can.  
'Good girl.' He whispered in her ear. 'You know I can help you relax, right?' And then she felt his lips on her neck. She stept out of his hold and turned around.  
'I'm done.' And she threw the Colt at him and walked to the cars.

* * *

'Again.'  
'I can't.' She really couldn't. Her shoulder throbbed as a motherfucker and she was tired.  
'Ya think when a herd is right behind you, you get a rest, Barbie? Don't think so. So stop ya whining and hit the mark.' She threw the knife and it went way past the mark. She felt the sweat dripping over her body and he grumpled. She looked down at Lilly, who was sitting on the grass with an ice cream she got from Patricia.  
'Well, what ya waiting for? Go grab em.' She grumbled again and walked into the woods. Slave driver Daryl. That was a perfect name right about now. She leaned into a tree and put her hand to her shoulder. It was getting worse now with the weather getting colder. She felt a big rough hand replacing her own at her shoulder. She wanted to turn around, but he stopped her.  
'It hurt?' She nodded and leaned into his touch when he started to massage her shoulder. She closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation. Then his hands were gone and she stood up straight.  
'We're done for today. Take your girl and take her back, I'm gonna look for Sophia and hunt for a while.' And he was gone. She walked back and lay down next to Lilly.  
'Where is Daryl?'  
'Hunting and looking for Sophia.'  
'I hope he finds her. I think she is really scared.' I looked at Lilly as she played with the grass in front of her. She looked... sad. She never met the girl and she is sad for her.  
'Why do you say that, honey?'  
'Well if it was me, and I was lost and without you, I would be scared. And then I hope Daryl is gonna find me too. He is very smart.'  
'You are to with the words you just have used.' Ana sighed and stared at the bright sky.  
'If anyone is going to find Sophia, it is Daryl.' Lilly nodded and layed down on her stomach, while Ana stroked her niece through her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing from the Walking Dead, only my OC's Ana and Lilly.

Ana woke up with a very, very big migraine. She groaned and put on her clothes and walked out of Daryl his tent. She looked around for Lilly, who she found at the make shift table with Carol.  
'Where is everybody?' She asked Carol who looked up at her.  
'Oh honey, they are just by the barn.'  
'Why? I thought Hershel told us we couldn't go there?'  
'Well, Glenn told us last night when you were already asleep that there where walkers in the barn. They're just assessing the situation.'  
'And what? They just forgot to tell me?! I let Lilly walk around here, because it was suppose to be safe!'  
'We just forget with all the commotion.'  
'No! No you should have just told me.' And Ana turned around. She was fuming inside. They just forgot to tell her. So when she was sound asleep and had gotten eaten, oh sorry we just forgot? Bullshit. Or Lilly... she didn't even wanted to go there. She walked towards the barn, but then changed her mind and walked towards the woods. After a while she came by a little stream and she sat down and took of her boots. She did her feet in the water and let her thoughts was over her. She missed her family. A lot. There wasn't a lot of time to dwell on those things, but now she made time. She was alone and Carol was with Lilly. She missed her mother and sister. And her brother, her big brother. Her heart constricted and she let the tears fall. Every time she had questions, about Lilly, these people, she still just wanted to call her mother. She wanted to be told that everything was going to be okay, and even if she didn't make it that it was fine. That she tried, but just could have peace now. She just needed some peace.

* * *

Night had fallen and Ana still hadn't moved from her spot. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, the stream had gone cold quickly, but she didn't mind. There were a lot of gunshots this afternoon, but they had stopped. Now it was just quiet and the sounds of the night animals. Was she in some kind of shock? She didn't know. She was just 22 years old, but at this moment it felt like she was 40 years old.  
'What the fuck are ya doing here, girl?!' She squealed and fell forward, in the stream. And it was cold. As she came up, she turned around and looked at Daryl, who was standing there. And he was angry. Very angry. Like I shoot you with my crossbow angry.  
'I-I just needed some time...'  
'Some time? Ya girl is asking all day for ya. She was scared shitless!'  
'I-I'm sorry.'  
'Ya sorry! Yeah that's fucking great, we dealt with the fucking walkers in the barn and you should have been there for here! She thinks you're dead, so you better be sorry! I swear I could smack you right now.' Ana threw her arms around herself, but didn't dare to stepp out of the water. He looked like he could really smack her. And he is strong, with his big arms and stuff.  
'Come out of the water.'  
'No.'  
'Girl, I'm not gonna go after you!.' Why did she wore a white tank top again? Oh yeah cuz it was a hot day. Well it wasn't now and it was totally see through now.  
'Git out of the water.' She swore she could have seen the vain in his head popping.  
'Fine.' And she stomped out of the water and walked away from him, towards camp.

* * *

He couldn't believe that girl! Just going off doing god knows what. Stupid, stupid bitch. When that little girl came up to him and asked where she was he didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't seen Ana all day. He send her of to play with Carl on the porch and he looked for a bit, but then came Shane with the fucking guns and he walked towards the barn, after killing the walked that Rick and Hershel brought back. He took aim and he felt tiny little hand on his leg and he looked down at the little girl. She looked terriefied, and he cursed Ana then. He grabbed her arm and she wanted to scream, he could see that. He put her behind him and grabbed her tiny little hand and guided her hand towards his jeans, were she could hold on to his belt loop. The gun fire began and just when he thought it was never gonna stop, it stopped. And there came out her. That little girl he spend all of his time looking for. He held on to Carol as she was crying for her baby girl. He was angry, he was very angry. Rick shot her and everything went silent.  
'Where is Ana.' He heard her tiny voice, filled with tears. Carol ran towards the RV and he turned around.  
'I don't know, lil girl, but I'm gonna go find her for ya.' It was time that he could spend alone. He was desperate for it. So he turned her towards Lori and walked towards the woods. He would have found her sooner, but that damn girl was so light on her feet. And there she was, just sitting by the water, staring in to nothing. And he was angry and pissed and still is. Though it was kinda funny that she fell in the water. He tried very hard not the stare at her chest, so he focused on his anger. Damn girl, with her white tank top. But his heart contricted when he saw her eyes, all red and puffy. He didn't show it to her, but he felt hit. The pain in his chest for her, because she was sad.  
'What if I was a walker huh? You would be dead right now. And what would have brought that your little girl. Another one she got to loose?'  
'Well then it was good you weren't.' She said over her shoulder towards him.  
'Well I could have..'  
'You weren't okay? I just let my walls down for one moment. It wouldn't happen again.'  
'You can't! You can't do that now! Not anymore!' She turned around and he watched the anger behind her eyes.  
'I wouldn't have come here in the first place, if everyone just told me what was happening! I was angry and I wanted time alone. I never get to be alone anymore, and I needed my space! I didn't die and nothing happened.'  
'We found Sophia.'  
'What?'  
'She was in the barn. A walker, Rick shot her.' She folded her arms and looked at him. She needed to calm herself. He fought so hard to find the girl, gotten himself hurt in the process. He was probually still hurt but just didn't show it. She understood now, that not all of his anger was towards her. He was angry at the overall situation.  
'I'm sorry. I know you did everything to find her.'  
'Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm fine.' And he stormed forward and she turned around as the fire from camp came in to vieuw.  
'Ana! Ana! You're okay!' And she cought the little girl in her arms.  
'Yeah I'm okay. I'm so sorry, Lil.' She said to the little girl who was crying in her arms.  
'I'm never going to leave you again.' And she stared at Daryl his back as he walked away.

_Thank you all who have followed and favorited this story. Please revieuw!_


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing from the walking dead, except for my oc's Ana and Lilly.

_Very sorry for the delay. Here is chapter 8, thank you all who have followed and favorited. Please leave a revieuw!_

'Aunt Ana?'  
'Yes?'  
'Why are we so far away from camp?'  
'Because Daryl is sad honey and he has a strange way of showing it. Don't say I said that.' Or else Daryl was going to kill her, she was for sure. He hadn't talked to her since yesterday, when he had to go and find her. It was a stupid thing to do, she knew that. It was really quiet around camp. Rick and Glenn where after Hershel, who had gone away after what happened with the walkers. Beth was in some kind of shock and Lori went after Rick, which made Shane very pissed of, so he went after her.  
'Go get some sleep, sweetie.'  
'I can't.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because I'm scared that when I wake up, you would be gone again.' Oh God, she really did a number on that little girl.  
'I'm not going anywhere, well maybe for the bathroom. Go to sleep, Lil.'

* * *

When Ana walked out of the tent, after Lilly finally was asleep, she saw everyone standing by the vehicles.  
'Lori? What happened?' She said after she saw Lori, all bruised and bloody.  
'Just a car accident. Nothing bad, where is Rick?'  
'Rick? They still aren't back, why?' She looked at Shane with a murderous glare and Ana turned around to look at him too.'  
'I had to say that! You weren't coming back with me otherwise.'  
'You lied to me! I'm gonna go and find him!'  
'Are you crazy?!' Ana yelled at her and the woman turned her glare at her.  
'My husband is still out there! Just because you don't give a shit about your niece, doesn't mean I have to leave my husband there!' Ouch that hurt. That hurt a lot. Ana looked at Lori, her mouth agape, and slowly Lori her glare, turned to a face of sorrow.  
'Ana I-'  
'Safe it Lori for someone who gives a fuck.' Ana's face turned to stone and she turned around. She heard Daryl yelling at the woman as she walked away and soon heard footsteps behind her.  
'What do you want, Daryl? Throw in some yelling to?'  
'The woman had no right to speak. Half of the time she doesn't know where her own son is.'  
'Oh so now you're talking to me again?' And she turned around and crossed her arms.  
'I'm trying okay? I was angry at ya.'  
'Yeah, I've noticed. Normal people just yell and get it over with and than everything can go back to normal. Why are we so far away from camp?'  
'I don't wanna be a part of their group. Stupid bitches, thinkin that they know everything.'  
'Safety in numbers remember? You were the one who said that to me. What happened to Sophia wasn't their fault Daryl.' He was chewing on his tumb as he looked at the ground.  
'And it wasn't your fault either, so stop blaming yourself. Only thing what we can do is move on.'  
'She didn't even wanted to come to her funeral. Even you came and you never even knew her.'  
'It's was her choice, let it go.' Ana wanted to turn around, when she saw headlights coming their way.  
'Is that Glenn and Rick?'  
'Dunno, can't tell.' They walked back to the group and Hershel, Glenn and Rick came out of the car.  
'Thank God, they are okay.' Ana walked down to Glenn and gave him a hug. She and he became very close, since their little adventure to town.  
'Who is that?' She looked at T-dog and then to the car, as she saw somebody on the backseat.

* * *

Ana woke with a start and looked around. It really didn't feel safe, when there was someone unknown at their camp. He was just a boy, around her own age. But still that chill never went away from her body. She looked at the other side of the tent, but Daryl wasn't there.  
'Lil, wake up. It's time for breakfast.' The little girl slowly opened her eyes and yawned, as she rubbed her eyes. Ana threw of her sleeping bag and went through Lilly her bag for some clothes. After they had gotten dressed, they walked towards camp, where Carol already was handing out breakfast. They sat down and everybody ate, nobody saying a word. You could allmost cut the tension with a knife. After breakfast was done, Ana walked back to their tent and grabbed the dirty clothes of her, Lilly and Daryl and began cleaning them. Not long during her cleaning, Daryl came walking up as he sat beside her.  
'You and the little girl, need to stay far away from the barn okay?'  
'Yeah, really wasn't planning on going there.' Daryl nodded and stood straight.  
'What are you going to do?'  
'Just gonna talk to the boy.' He said as he looked down at her and then walked away. Yeah talk, right.

* * *

'So we are just going to kill the boy? What happened with we don't kill the living.' Dale looked around the room.  
'It changed, when the living wanted to kill us. Really Dale, you would feel safe with that boy walking around? I wouldn't.' Ana didn't know what to say. She just wish they never came back with the boy. Shane and Rick wouldn't have tried to kill eachother, or at least she thought. Everything would have been fine and they wouldn't have to worry of his camp finding them. After what Daryl told her, about what his group did... She just wanted him gone.  
'Are y'all gonna watch too? No you're gonna hide in your tent and try to forget that we are slaughtering a human being. I won't be a part of this.' And Dale walked out of the room, after saying to Daryl that this group really was broken. Ana looked at Daryl, who was staring at the ground and then walked out too.

* * *

Later that night, when everbody was settling in, they heard an ear piercing scream, it went right through your bones. Ana looked at Daryl, who looked back at her and they began running. What they saw, it came right out of a horror story. Daryl threw the walked of of Dale and killed it, leaving Dale gasping for air. All his insides where out of his body and Ana grabbed Dale his hand as he looked at her. Daryl screamed for help and not a second later Andrea sat on the other side of Dale.  
'Get Hershell!' Rick screamed. 'We need to operate, right now! Hang on buddy.'  
'HERSHELL!.' Rick screamed and finally he was there.  
'What can we do? Can we move him?'  
'He won't make the trip to the house.' The older man spoke.  
'Than you need to do it here.' Rick was beside himself, he didn't know what to do!  
'RICK!' And Rick looked up at Hershell as he was shaking his head.  
'No! No!' Tears were streaming down Ana and Andrea's face.  
'Look at me, Dale.' She heard Andrea say  
'You need to help him!' Ana yelled as she grabbed his hand tighter. As Rick was standing next to them, with his gun in his hand, he couldn't pull the trigger. Daryl came to a stop next to Rick and took the gun from him and aimed it at Dale, who was moaning from the pain.  
'Sorry, brother.' And he shot Dale in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything from the walking dead, except for my OC's.

_ Here is chapter 9, and with this almost the end of season 2. About 1 or 2 chapter left! Everyone thank you for the follows and favorites. Please revieuw and let me now if you would like to see this story go any further. xx_

'Aunt Ana, why are we going inside?'  
'Because winter is coming, honey. And it's to cold to stay outside, so we are going to stay inside with Hershell and his family.' She sighed and sat down on a log. She was tired. She didn't sleep, as the rest of the camp. And then there was the funeral, and Rick decided that he is going to dump Randall somewhere far away. I hope he knows what he is doing. She closed her eyes and rubbed them so hard, she was seeing little stars.  
'Are ya okay?'  
'No. None of this is okay... But I'll be fine.' And I smiled at Daryl and he nodded. She looked at him as he was cleaning the squirels and she looked at Lilly. It reminded of her first day in camp, when Lilly was staring at Daryl as he was cleaning the squirels. She smiled as the little girl really concentrated how Daryl was doing it. He noticed, of course he noticed. The little girl, with her big blue eyes, studying his hand.  
'Ya really need to be careful and put your knife real close to tha skin. So you don't cut of the meat.' And he looked at the girl, who looked back at him with a smile. He liked her, she was sweet and knew when to keep her mouth shut.  
'Well? Ya need to sit next to me, to git a good look, girl.' And she nodded and rose, just to sit down next to him again. He was suprised that he didn't flinch. He heard Ana softly laughing as she walked in the tent, to pack their stuff. His eyes roamed over her body and were stuck on her ass. That was a fine ass and she stood up straight. His eyes traveled up and he squinted his eyes. How come he never noticed that? Just above her tanktop, there was a beginning of a scar. I big one, but old. He wondered how she got it.  
'Uncle Daryl! You need to pay attention!' He looked down at the little girl and then at Ana, who grinned at him and then shrugged. Since when became he uncle Daryl? But he must admit, that it felt nice to be called like that, from the little girl.

* * *

Ana put down her and Lilly's bag in T-dog his truck. Why? She just had a very, very bad feeling. So she just made it to get going when they had to. Then she walked in the house to put down their sleeping bags and she walked in the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
'Hey Ana, all ready?' She turned around and saw Lori, so she turned around again.  
'Daryl is taking down the tent, and then everything is ready.' She said as she sipped from her water.  
'Look Ana-'  
'You can keep it to yourself Lori, because I'm not listening to what you have to say.'  
'It was wrong of me to say that stuff about Lilly.'  
'Yeah it was!' She turned around again and stood in front of Lori, who was a head taller than her.  
'You don't nothing! Nothing! You don't know anything about me, or about Lilly! I'm sick of your self rightious shit, because everytime I turn around I hear, 'where is Carl? Have you seen Carl?' So just keep an eye on your own kid and don't mention mine! You didn't know what went down that they, you weren't there, so just shut it!' And she stormed away. When she walked in the living room everyone was staring at her and she sneered.  
'Some of you got something to say?!' And she stormed out of the house, to the tree line. She picked up her knifes from her belt and began throwing them against a tree. She was really becoming better, after all the training she did with Daryl.  
'I'm really sorry about her. About what she said.' Ana turned around and looked at Rick.  
'You don't have to apologize for your wife's actions, Rick.'  
'I know. It's like I don't recognize her anymore.' And he sighed. She sat down in the grass and patted next to her.  
'I really don't know what happened with all of you before I came here. I heard some here and there, but Rick what's going on? You and Shane beating the crap out of eachother... Is he loosing it? What happened between you three?'  
'I was in a coma when all of this started. I woke up in a hospital and went looking for my family. I found them and I was so happy to see them again. But Lori.. She slept with Shane, and I tell myself that I'm fine with it. She tought I was dead, and now she is pregnant. You do the math, do you think it's mine? I don't and Shane really doesn't. And now he got in his mind that they belong together. I don't fit in that picture, so when we went to take Randall away, we talked and we fought. He is my best friend, at least he was.' And he looked down at his hands. Ana stared at him and she turned her eyes to the sky.  
'I told myself I would do anything for myself and Lilly. I would kill for her, to keep her safe. I couldn't kill my own family after they turned. I just ran, with that little girl in my arms and drove the hell out of there. Shane.. Shane doesn't see you like that and he would kill you if you stand in his way.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean you gotta do what you gotta do to keep your family safe. It's kill or be killed now. It were the rules in nature, and now those rules apply to us too.'


	10. Chapter 10

´How could he just escape?'  
'We don't know, just look for him!' They where all standing by the barn, where apperantly Randall had escaped.  
'He's gone! He's got my gun!' They looked up to see Shane walking to them, with a busted face.  
'Are you okay?' The little voice of Carl spoke and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
'I'm fine, the little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face!'  
'Allright Hershell, T-dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl come back with us.' Rick ordered, but Ana looked at Shane. He was lying. She walked back to the house and grabbed Lilly and took her to a room upstairs.  
'I want you to stay here, honey and don't come out, till me or Daryl is coming to get you.'  
'Why? What's wrong?' Her eyes became glassy and a single tear escaped.  
'Promise okay? I'm going to look for Rick.' She kissed Lilly on her forehead and walked out of the backdoor of the house and went to follow Rick. It didn't take long to find them, they were yelling that hard.  
'And have my children, MY children, cal you daddy. Is that what you want? That life won't be worth a damn. I know you, you won't be able to live with this.' She looked at Shane who had raised his gun at Rick. Just put the gun down, Shane.  
'What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I'm living with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am. Come on man, raise your gun.'  
'No, no I will not.'  
'What happened Rick, I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. It's cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it, but you come back here and you just destroy everything!' Dick move man, dick move. And the wrong one too.  
'Raise your gun!'  
'You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man.' There is no turning back now Rick.  
'After you gone, I'm gonna take Lori and Carl far gone. See how long they all can survive. Bet that little blonde girl is the first one to go. Such a shame and then-.' He gurgled as Ana pushed the knife further in his back, right through his spine as he fell, her knife slid right out. She turned her big eyes to Rick, who whore the same expression as her as Shane lay dying on the ground. She killed him. Rick let out a cry of anguish and fell down to his knees beside him.  
'Are you hit?' She heard the gun shot after it was too late.  
'No, no I'm good.' And he looked at his best friend, who still lay gurgling on the ground.  
'Damn you for doing this Shane, this was you, not me! You did this to us!' And then he lay still, not breathing.  
'Oh my god, I killed him.' Shocked, she fell backwards on her behind. She really killed him. When he began talking about Lilly, she couldn't help herself. She just saw red. Rick cried and shouted and she wanted him to shut up, but she just couldn't say anything as she stared at Shane's body. It felt like hours that she sat there, whick were only minutes.  
'Dad?!' She looked up and saw Carl. Oh my God, Carl. Rick walked towards him and she saw that the boy was crying.  
'Carl... You know, you should be back home with mom.' Carl raised his gun at Rick and she jumped up and ran towards them and stood next to Carl.  
'Honey, please put the gun down.' She begged him.  
'Carl.. just put the gun down.' Rick told him and she looked at Rick. That was when she noticed the body of Shane coming towards them and her eyes got big.  
'Rick look-' And the gun went off. Shocked she looked down at Carl, as Rick turned around. How did he became a walked? He wasn't bit or something, was he? No, he would have told them, or he just have left. Carl was still crying, and Ana wiped her face down to, noticing he wasn't the only one crying. Carl walked up to Rick and not a minute later, he turned around.  
'You have to get back to the house now!'  
'Why?'  
'No time for questions, do it!' She looked behind them and there was the biggest herd of walked that she had ever seen. And then her feet began to move, as fast as she could, back to the house. She stormed inside and ran upstairs.  
'Ana?! What's going on?' She heard Andrea ask but she was already gone.  
'Lilly! Lilly!'  
'Yes aunta Ana?'  
'We have to go, NOW!' And she picked her up and ran downstairs.  
'Pack your stuff, we need to go!' She shouted at everyone who where just standing around in the room. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.  
'There are hundreds of walkers coming our way, so GRAB YOUR FUCKING BAGS!' They looked out of the window and with that, everybody began moving like crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything from the walking dead, except for my OC's.

Round after round she shot them. Not even looking if she hit target. She did the best she could, with the little training she had. _Need to protect Lilly. Need to protect Lilly. _That's all that went through her head. Hershel wanted to protect the farm, so when they all took a vehicle, she threw Lilly in T-dog his car. She cried, but she had to protect her. She needed to get out alive, and the best chances she got was in the truck. Not with Ana. So Ana shot and looked up as the barn was catching fire. Everything happend in seconds, no time to plan, just to react. So she shot round after round till her gun was empty. She tucked it back in her jeans and held on to her knife like a life line. She squelching noise as in went in their head, through their brains. It was something she couldn't ever forget. They couldn't handle this, there where to many. So Ana did, what she did know best. She made a run for it. Killing walker after walker, avoiding some. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her.  
'ANA! ANA!' She didn't stop, she just ran. Untill a car stopped next to her and she looked up.  
'Get in the car!' Maggie yelled at her and she didn't need to think twice, as she jumped in the car and they drove off.  
'Did everyone got out?'  
'We don't know, we didn't see anybody.' Glenn said to her as he looked at her through the rear vieuw mirror. _Let her be okay, please let her be okay.  
_'We need to get back.'  
'We can't go back there Ana. That place is overrun. No way we come back alive.'  
'But I need to know! I need to know if she is okay.'  
'I know sweetie.' The soft voice from Maggie said and she turned around. Maggie didn't even know if her family was okay. They grabbed eachothers hand and held on tight.  
'What do we do now?'  
'We just drive.'  
'We can't do that, Glenn! They could still be alive!' Maggie yelled at him and Ana looked at her hands.  
'The high way.'  
'What?'  
'Where you guys lost that little girl? Daryl would go there.' Glenn and Maggie looked at eachother and nodded.

* * *

Not long after they reached the highway she heard the familiar rumble of Daryl his bike and she looked back and she couldn't help but feel the relieve that came over her. Daryl nodded at her and she saw that Carol was behind him. She turned back around and as soon as they stood still she jumped out of the car. She looked around and then looked at Rick, who looked just as devastated as she was. They weren't here.  
'I'm going back.' She turned around, but then Daryl grabbed her by the arm.  
'You ain't goin no where.'  
'Let me go! I have to find her!' Ana yelled and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't loose her. Daryl pulled her towards him as she cried and she hit him in the chest.  
'I have to find her!' She kept repeating as she hit him, softer and softer, till she was just a blubbering mess and cried in his chest.  
'Give it some time. If they aren't here in two hours, I'm goin with you.' And he tried to console her, even though he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Ana let go of him and went of to sit on the hood of a car. After half a hour just staring into nothing, she saw a blue truck and she sat up straight. It was T-dog his truck, Lilly! She ran up to them as they came out, and there she saw her little girl crying, and running into her arms.  
'AUNT ANA!'  
'Oh my dear, dear girl. I'm so glad you're okay.' And she kissed Lilly all over her face.  
'I scraped my knee, aunt Ana. Now you kiss it better?'  
'Of course.' She said to her little niece as she put her down on the hood of the truck, to kiss her knee better.

* * *

They needed to make a camp on the side of the road, because they were low on gas. Rick decided that they would go looking for it in the morning. Nobody felt really safe, but they didn't go against Rick. They were pissed of, because he knew they were all infected, and they still didn't go against him. It wasn't a big deal for Ana. The world has gone to shit, that was all that mattered. Her heart felt heavy, and she couldn't get rid of the images of Shane. She couldn't handle Lori asking Rick, what happened so she just sat down, with Lilly against her. It was a very cold night. Daryl sat down next to her, and Carol on the other side of him. There was a fire going, but they had to keep it low, because they had no idea where the heard of walkers was.  
'We are not safe with him.' She heard Carol whisper to Daryl. 'Keeping something like that from us, why do you need him, he just gonna pull you down.'  
'Naw, Rick's done alright by me.' She heard Daryl say, he wasn't much of a gossiper. 'You're his henchman, and I'm just a burden, like Ana and Lilly.'  
'You ain't no burden and neither is Ana. And Lilly is just a lil girl.' 'We deserve better.' 'What do you want?' 'A man of honor.' 'Rick has honor.' And he turned away from her. Ana just did as if she wasn't listening. Carol was just scared, that's all. Soon they all heard a noise and everyone rose from their seats, except for Ana. Lilly slept soundly against her, and she had enough panic for one day.  
'We need to move now.'  
'No one is going anywhere.' Ana looked at Rick and then at everyone else. They where all so lost, who to follow, who not to follow.  
'Do something.' She heard Carol say.  
'I am doing somethin. I'm keeping this group together, alive! And I'll be doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ sake!' Everyone fell queit and Ana looked down. Carl and Lori were crying, she could't let Rick take the blame for that, could she?  
'I killed him.' Her soft voice carried over the wind and nobody heard her. Except for one. She felt his eyes on her, the moment she said those words.  
'I killed him!' She said a little louder and everyone turned to her and stared at her in shock. Lori looked disgusted with her, Carl was sad. The rest of them, well... they just looked in horror at her.  
'He was going to kill Rick, so I killed him first.' And she looked down again.  
'That doesn't matter, it could have easily been done by me!' Rick looked at her and she nodded. It din't take the weight of her heart.  
'You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compramised us. How he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, let me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave her no choice! He was my friend and if Ana didn't killed him, I would. He came after me.' Carl cried harder and Ana couldn't look at him.  
'Our hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me, go ahead. I say there is a place for us, but maybe it's another pipe dream. Maybe I'm foolin myself, again. But why don't you go find out for yourself, send me a postcard. Go on there is the door. If you can do better, let's see how far you get.' Silence.  
'No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight, you're stayin this isn't a democracy anymore.' And he turned around and walked the road up and down.  
'You could have told me.' Daryl his rough voice said from beside me.  
'And then what? Have you looking at me, like they all do?'  
'I understand, and I don't judge. I wasn't there. Thought you would have know that by now.' She sighed and looked beside her, but he was already gone. She just saw his crossbow through the woods and she looked down at Lilly again.  
Where do we go from here?

_So that was the end of season 1. Let me now if you want more! xx Marloes_


End file.
